Ancient Island
Ancient Islands are often recognized by the Pillars and large Ancient Statues that spread around the island. Overview Ancient Islands tend to spawn more commonly past 25 units on the map, but can also be found below that point. It is usually easy to spot them while at sea, as the player might see Ancient Pillars or Ancient Statues standing randomly around the Island. If the player sees multiple pillars standing close to each other, it is certain to be either a Ancient Sarcophagus in the middle, or a less likely chance of finding a Ancient Altar. Usually the Altar have more pillars surrounding it compared to the Sarcophagus, but the Sarcophagus usually vary in the number of pillars surrounding it. For a new player entering the island, it's uninhabited and just as peaceful as an Uninhabited Island (except when there is pirates). When the player starts to destroy Ancient Statues however, Ancient Guardians will start to spawn around Ancient Statues, likely to defend them. If the ancient island is filled with pirates however, ancient guardians will never spawn! , which means there is an Innkeeper on this Ancient Island.]]Cultists Altar can spawn on these islands, because Cultists belong to an ancient cult, and therefore tend to use these islands for their rituals during the night. User Yngve90 seeded 3 maps (saves), and have been to over 100 Ancient Islands. These are his discoverings on what to find and how common it is: Materials found * Wood Log (very common) * Boulders (very common) * White Flowers (very common) * Plant Fibers (very common) * Mud Pile (common) * Strong Plant Fibers (common) * Hardwood Log (common) * Bamboo Pole (uncommon) * Hightop Bloom (uncommon, on mountain's top only) Enemies/Creatures found * Birds (always) * Deer (very common) * Small Spider (common, at night) * Large Spider (uncommon, at night) * Spider Queen (very rare, at night) * Cultists (at cultists altars and ancient altars, at night) * Pirates (rare, ancient guardians will not spawn if there is pirates) * Ancient Guardian (common, close to Ancient Statues) * The Dark Guardian (boss, invocation at ancient altar) NPCs found * Merchant (uncommon, in a hut, flags scattered around the island) * Sea Fisher (uncommon, on beaches with a lampost) * Sea Hunter (uncommon, near a campfire) * Sea Scholar (uncommon, near a campfire) * Sea Treasure Hunter (uncommon, near a campfire) * Sea Collector (uncommon, near a campfire) * Blacksmith (uncommon, near a campfire, an anvil and a forge) * Innkeeper (uncommon, in the inn) * Composer (uncommon, in the inn) * Lenvell (uncommon, in the inn) * Hightop Merchant (uncommon, on mountain's top, near a campfire) Landmarks found * Pillars (certain) * Ancient Sarcophagus (always 1 per Island) * Ancient Statues (very common) * Cultists Altar (uncommon) * Ancient Altar (rare, but might co-exist with Ancient Sarcophagus) * Tombstone (common) * Inn and Beacon (uncommon) * Abandoned Campsite (uncommon) * Trader Village (rare) * Pirate Village (rare, only when there is pirates) Default seed coordinates * 0E, 19N * 0E, 14S * 5E, 0N * 6E, 34S * 7W, 10N Trivia * The Ancient Island may co-exist with the Uninhabited Island or even the Pirate Camp Island (but it's very rare). Gallery Overworld Ruins.jpg|Typical looks of location of the Ancient Sarcophagus (the small object in the middle). Overworld Casket.jpg|Ancient Sarcophagus found often in the center of surrounding pillars. Ruins.png 2015-05-16_00003.jpg|Ancient Island very close to starting point. Category:Ancient Category:Location